


Takeover Aftermath

by lunaticfringe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, takeove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticfringe/pseuds/lunaticfringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write their accents and this is literally the laziest thing.</p><p>Enzo is upset fangirls think he's 'cute'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeover Aftermath

"If ya aint want ta pick me up ya coulda told me before I went an made a fool of myself"

"What?"

"Makin me look like a fool in front of everyone. I ain't sawft Cass. I ain't."

"No one said you were 'Zo-"

"Enzo."

Great. Enzo never corrected him unless he was seriously pissed off, and what was it this time? He'd picked him up and carried him around just like he always did, he couldn't think of a single reason Enzo would think he didn't want to.

"Leavin me there with my arms up like a two year old. Ain't hadta do that Cassady."

"I don't know what you're talking about Zo, I-"

"Enzo."

"Enzo. I think you hit ya head or something, I didn't-"

Again he was cut off but this time it was by Enzo slapping his hand hard against his chest, phone in it. Wincing he took the phone and glanced at the screen, scrolling through comments, tweets, a collection of fangirls' reactions to their segments. A good portion of them were freaking out over how 'cute' Enzo was waiting for Cass to grab him. Well great, no wonder he was mad, no one called him cute and got away with it. Well, no one but Cass, anyway.

"Zo, these are the same girls who think you're blowing Sylvester when the cameras go off. There somethin I don't know about?"

Of course Enzo made the same obnoxious noise he'd been making for a week now when he heard that name, throwing his arm down to show just how ridiculous he thought that was.

"Exactly. You ain't cute, you're perfect. Stop it."

Enzo was still muttering, looking away, but he didn't move away when Cass tugged him into a tight hug. Cass always had given the best hugs, probably had something to do with being damn near twice his height.

"And hey, cute two year old or not at least ya got all your hair still."

He actually laughed at that, earning a brilliant smile from Cass.

"Good, couldn't picture myself bawld."


End file.
